


After the pain fades

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humanformers, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, drift x perceptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Perceptor has a gunshot wound in the thigh from battle and he and drift need to get to safety before he can stop walking.





	After the pain fades

 Perceptor has a gunshot wound to the thigh. He and drift have been on the run ever sine the decepticons decided to attack, and the team decided to split up. It felt like hours. It felt like he was being stabbed every time he walked, but they needed to find some where safe before he could stop. Drift looked over to him as he was walking alongside perceptor. "How's the leg?" He asked, trying to sound casual. 

 Perceptor let out a quiet hiss when he actually thought about the pain."Fine," he answers, somewhat surprised to realize that's true. The sharp pain has faded into a manageable buzz, at the same time that everything has grown fuzzy and indistinct. "Doesn't even hurt anymore," he tells drift as the ground seems closer than before and his world goes black.

\---

 "Perceptor?",Drift ran to perceptor's side as quickly as possible. He rolled him over and checked over his body. "Let's hope I can get someone out here," He said to his self as he grabbed his radio.

_"Drift? are you okay?"_

Drift was relieved when he heard a voice come through. Looking back to perceptor, brushing strands of hair out his face.

"Blaster, I need you to send a medic to my location now. Perceptor got shot in the leg and now he's lying next to me unconscious."

_"Percy's with you? Give me a second to get ratchet and hopefully someone will be on the way."_

 The line turned off and drift placed down his radio, Drift watched the black haired man. He wished perceptor told him he was in pain, but he knew the man always had a habit of not telling people things. Drift wasn't a doctor, but he knows a serious injury when he saw one. And the blood that was poring out of perceptor's thigh was a serious injury. He grabbed his radio and switched channels so hopefully he would be talking to ratchet now.

 _"Drift me and aid are coming, but for now keep me updated on his status. How is he? Breathing?_ _"_

"Yea he's breathing, but I have a question ratch."

_"What is it?"_

"Perceptor's bullet wound is leaking blood. A lot of it. What do I do?"

_"Alright, do you have some sort of cloth with you? If you do wrap that around his injury and apply pressure. That's all I can tell you to do until we get there."_

"I understand ratchet."

Digging through his backpack trying to find some type of cloth. He found his sweatshirt, so he decided to cut the sleeves and wrap it around perceptor's thigh and applied pressure. He looked down when perceptor started to groan, "Perceptor, it's gonna be fine. Ratchet is on his way." He spoke quietly to him.

It wasn't long before he heard sirens and both of them were on the way back to the base.

\---

Perceptor stirred from his deep slumber, looking around. He was in a dimly lit room and his vision was blurred. He tried to sit up but was hit with a wash of pain, someone held his shoulders and slowly laid him back down. "Calm down love, the pain meds only work if you don't strain yourself." Perceptor turned his head to the left, there was absolutely no point in doing that because everything was dark. "Drift? How.. did we get here? What happened?" Perceptor felt dift's hand against his face, "Well I was kinda hoping you would tell me what happened. But to answer your question, I radioed blaster and he got a hold of ratchet, and we got you into surgery. Ratchet had to remove the bullet out your leg." Perceptor let out a 'oh' when he realized all of that happened in long time while he just felt like he ws just out for some seconds.

"Percy, why didn't you tell me you were in so much pain?" Drift asked, wanted to know why he didn't get notified of his lover's pain.

Perceptor slumped low, he glanced away from drift's face, "I..I didn't want to worry you. And we were already running from the decepticons. So I decided to just suck up the pain. I'm sorry."

Drift leaned over and kissed perceptor's nose, "It's okay, but next time please tell me when something is bothering you."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, now rest."

Perceptor closed his eyes, at least now the pain wasn't as bad. And that was the truth, and he wasn't gonna fall unconscious this time. 

 

 


End file.
